Tidak Sengaja!
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Sebuah ketidaksengajaan membawa Kano kepada kemalangan yang membuat tulang-tulangnya remuk.
1. Chapter 1

Kemalangan Kano

.

.

.

.

_Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors adalah milik Jin (Shizennoteki-P), bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Kano terbengong-bengong. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang selain bermalas-malasan di sofa markas? Ah, seandainya saja ada teman bicara.

Aha! Kano ingat, kan ada Seto. Dia pun berjalan penuh rasa pe-de menuju tempat dimana dia biasa menemui Seto.

"Oi!"

Krik. Krik. Tak ada jawaban.

"Oiii ... Setooo!"

Krik. Krik.

"Umm ... Kano ngapain?"

Tiba-tiba Mary datang. Dia membawa setumpuk buku.

"Lagi nyanyi." jawab Kano sebal.

"Heee? Sejak kapan Kano bisa nyanyi? Hebat!"

Plok! Kano menepuk jidat. Umur sudah ratusan, tampang sudah sangat _moe, _punya jodoh yang selembut kapas-Seto, tapi masih saja mau dibohongin begitu? Kano gagal paham.

"Aduh duh! Aku nyariin Seto tuh. Mau ngobrol." kata Kano. Barulah Mary mengangguk mengerti.

"Oooh ... Seto lagi kerja ..." kata Mary. Kano langsung tepuk jidat lagi. Dia lupa soal itu.

"Ah! Udah deh. Aku ke dapur aja. Mau cari mangsa!" kata Kano.

"Ma-mangsa?!" kata Mary syok.

Plak! Plok! Kano nampar pipi. Dasar si Mary!

"Mau nyari snaaaack!" kata Kano, diikuti anggukan kecil Mary,

"Hmm ... Kukira apa." kata Mary, menuju beranda. Kano pun beranjak ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmmm ... kok baunya enak?" kata Kano, mengendus-endus bau yang berasal dari dapur.

Oh! Ternyata Kido sedang memasak sup miso. Kano pun mulai ingin memakan masakan Kido secepat mungkin, padahal tujuannya ke dapur hanyalah untuk mengambil snack kering yang kemarin dibelinya di suparmarket.

Kano pun mulai menggoda Kido supaya dapat jatah makanan secepat dan sebanyak mungkin.

"Tsubomi~~" kata Kano, sambil berdiri dengan senyum manis di samping Kido,

"Apa?" kata Kido judes. Sebenarnya dia tahu tujuan Kano bersikap seperti itu. Tapi dia ingin memastikannya.

"Etto ... Aku mau ..." kata Kano, sok _cute_, supaya Kido terbujuk.

"Mau ini?" kata Kido sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dikepalkan kuat-kuat, sementara tangan kanannya sedang mengaduk sup miso yang masih dimasak. Kano langsung _sweatdrop, _karena Kano tahu bahwa Kido menawarkan pukulan.

"Nee ... Bukan, Tsubomi ... Aku ingin ..."

"Oh, ingin ini?" kata Kido sambil menunjuk kakinya. Kano mengerti, maksud Kido adalah tendangan. Tapi Kano tak ingin tendangan maut Kido, dia masih sayang dengan tulang-tulangnya.

"Tsubomi ... aku ingin minta sup miso itu, bukan minta pukul atau minta tendang!" kata Kano, sudah capek berlagak sok _cute_ dari tadi.

"Hmph. Tak boleh. Ini untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Kalau kau makan sekarang, kau takkan dapat jatah makan siang." kata Kido, sambil mengangkat panci berisi sup miso itu dari atas kompor dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Haaaa~~ jatah makan pagiku kan sedikit~~ jadi aku sudah lapar sekarang~~" kata Kano sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Lapar apanya? Kau kan makan enam potong pizza tadi pagi, masa sudah lapar?" kata Kido. "Aku saja makan tiga potong belum lapar."

"Kan perutku besar, jadi butuh banyak asupan makanan ..., sedangkan perutmu itu-"

Bukk!

Kano mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan yang menggunakan sendok sayur dari Kido. Kano pun mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul sendok sayur tersebut.

"Aaakh! Kamu enggak ada manis-manisnya! Biasanya kalo cewek PMS, barulah galak. Kalau kamu? Enggak PMS pun ga-"

Plak! Plak!

Kini Kano ditampar sendok sayur. Di pipi kanan dan kiri.

"Wawawaaaaa!" kata Kano.

"Hmm? Sakit ya?" kata Kido, mendekat ke arah Kano. Kano langsung ge-er, jadi pipinya memerah.

"E-eh, kamu mau-"

Kido mengelus pipi Kano dengan lembut. Kano pun _blushing _berat. Bisa-bisanya Kido seperti ini? Kerasukan apa dia?

Plak!

Kano sudah bahagia, namun perasaan itu langsung sirna karena Kido cuma membohongi Kano. Sebenarnya, setelah mengelus pipi Kano, Kido langsung menamparnya.

"Nah, kamu sudah kenyang makan tamparan, kan?" kata Kido.

Kano hanya mengelus pipinya yang merah. Merah karena ditampar, lho ya.

"Aku pulang!" kata Seto, tiba-tiba masuk dapur.

"Selamat datang," kata Kido, sambil membuat roti panggang. Kano ngiler lagi.

"Aku bawa bahan makanan buat besok. Uang hasil kerjaku ada sama Mary. Tagih dengan dia saja, ya!" kata Seto, sambil menaruh bahan makanan yang dibelinya di meja dapur. Dia pun keluar dapur lagi.

Kano pun dapat ide, dia mungkin bisa mendapat makanan sekarang juga kalau dia menaruh belanjaan tersebut di tempatnya, agar terkesan membantu. Bahasa sekarangnya adalah; modus.

Kano pun mulai menaruh belanjaan tersebut di tempatnya masing-masing, sementara Kido masih asyik membuat roti panggang.

"Hmm ... bisa kau ambilkan mentega?" kata Kido.

"Okeee!" kata Kano, sambil membuka bungkus mentega yang baru di beli Seto.

Brak!

"Kido!" seru Seto tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu, membuat bungkus mentega yang berusaha dibuka Kano langsung terbuka dan sedikit menteganya terjatuh ke lantai. Tapi Kano tak menyadari itu.

"Apa?" kata Kido sambil berbalik dan berjalan sambil membawa sepiring roti panggang menuju meja. Dan dia tak sadar ada mentega yang bisa membuatnya terpeleset. Dan akhirnya Kano sadar soal itu.

"A-awas!" seru Kano heboh. Refleks dia langsung menerjang Kido dan piring roti panggang langsung meloncat ke arah Seto dengan selamat, sementara ...

Plakk! Buagh!

"BODOOH!"

"Wadaoooow!"

Prang!

Apa yang terjadi, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi absurd tadi?

Oh ... ternyata. Kano menerjang Kido sehingga Kido tak jadi terpeleset dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai, dengan posisi Kano menindih Kido. Yang membuat Kido menampar Kano dan berteriak "bodoh" adalah ... mereka hampir saja _berciuman. _Kido masih _blushing_ berat setelah menampar Kano, sementara Kano kesakitan karena ditampar. Dan bunyi pecah ... berasal dari jatuhnya piring berisi roti panggang yang dipegang Seto. Yap, karena Seto kaget dan _blushing _karena melihat kejadian barusan.

"Ehmmm ... Tak jadi deh, gak penting ..." Kata Seto sambil menjauh dari mereka dan meninggalkan dapur tanpa membereskan sepiring roti panggang yang dijatuhkannya tadi.

"Aaaargh! Seto brengsek! Gara-gara dia, mentegaku jatuh dan hampir saja membuat Kido jatuh dan membuatku mendapat sebuah bengkak di pipi kanan!" kata Kano dalam hati. Sungguh, dia sebal.

"Emmm ... Tsubomi ..." kata Kano, teringat sesuatu, "Aku dapat jatah makan siang, kan?"

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI, BODOH!"

Buagh!

Kido menendang Kano keluar dapur. Kini, pantat Kano yang bengkak karena ditendang sekuat tenaga. Malang nasibmu, Kano.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hai! salam kenal, saya sarasa suzhumiya, author baru di fandom ini~~

gimana fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini? saya sangaaaat suka kano x kido, habis mereka imuuut banget. masalah pendapat kalian tentang fanfic saya ini, silahkan tulis di review~~

oh iya. fanfic ini masih ada sambungannya lho! padahal awalnya saya mau bikin satu chapter aj, tiba-tiba saya dapat ide dan akhirnya mutusin buat bikin chapter keduanya~~

sekian dulu (saya bingung mau nulis apaan di sini), terima kasih, jika ada typo mohon dimaklumi, dan mohon kerja samanya~~ sampai jumpa di chapter kedua~~


	2. Chapter 2

Kemalangan Kano

.

.

.

.

_Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors adalah milik Jin (Shizennoteki-P), bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

"Awas kau, Seto! Akan kubalas perbuatan konyolmu!"

Lho? Sejak kapan Kano jadi pendendam begitu?

Oh ... rupanya begini ceritanya: kalian masih ingat kejadian kemarin-dimana Kano menyelamatkan Kido yang hampir terpeleset karena ada ceceran mentega di lantai? Secara tidak langsung, kejadian itu disebabksn oleh Seto yang mengagetkan Kano, sehingga mentega yang dipegang Kano isinya keluar dan jatuh di lantai ... Dan dengan heroiknya Kano menyelamatkan Kido, yang berakhir dengan bengkaknya pipi kanan dan pantatnya. Kano tidak dendam karena itu, tapi dendam karena kejadian tersebut membuat Kido selalu menjauhi Kano. Padahal Kano itu suka sekali mengganggu Kido ... dan tak mengganggu Kido bagai taman tak berbunga~~ heii begitulah kata pujangga~~! Kata Kano dalam hati, sambil menyanyi sesuai nada.

"Sekarang, sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan menjebak orang itu!" seru Kano pada dirinya sendiri. Dan di saat itu juga Mary meihat Kano bertingkah aneh.

"Ummm ... Kano kenapa?" kata Mary, seperti biasaya.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Aku baru sadar kalau selama ini aku tampan sekali," kata Kano ngeles sambil berpose di depan kaca yang ada di atas wastafel.

"Sepertinya Kano ngelantur ... mungkin dia sedang stress jadi bilang begitu ..." ucap Mary lirih sambil berlalu. Kini Kano aman. Dia pun merencanakan suatu pembalasan dendam untuk Seto.

.

.

.

.

Kini rencana pembalasan dendam Kano terhadap Seto sudah rampung. Rencananya adalah: dia akan memancing Mary untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dan memberinya obat tidur, sehingga Mary terbaring dan tertidur di sofa tersebut. Setelah itu, dia akan menyiapkan tali yang diikatkan terlentang sehingga bisa menjegal siapa saja yang melewati tali tersebut. Setelah tali siap dan Mary tertidur di sofa itu, Kano akan membuat Seto berjalan ke arah tali tanpa sadar bahwa ada Mary yang tertidur di sofa itu. Kemudian Seto akan dijegal tali itu dan jatuh tepat di atas Mary—persis seperti yang dialami Kano dan Kido. Jika beruntung, maka akan terjadi adegan—ciuman! Maka dendam Kano akan segera terbalaskan dengan indah.

Sekarang, Kano akan mulai beraksi!

"Oi, Mary! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" kata Kano, memanggil Mary yang sedang membuat beberapa tangkai bunga buatan.

"Eh, ada apa—"

"Sudah, sudah. Ini agak penting lho. Kita ke sana yuk, sambil minum teh!" kata Kano sambil mendorong tubuh Mary agar segera berjalan menuju sofa yang dimaksud.

"Ah, Kano semakin aneh …" batin Mary.

"Nah, Mary … yang ingin kubicarakan adalah … kamu suka doujin yaoi kan?" tanya Kano.

Mata Mary langsung berbinar-binar. Melihat itu, Kano hanya tertawa dalam hati. Rupanya ia telah mendapatkan topic yang sesuai.

"Aku sangat suka! Sangaaaat suka! Memangnya kenapa?" kata Mary bersemangat.

"Pas aku jalan-jalan ke toko buku, aku ngeliat doujin yaoi dari anime—piiiiip—lho! Kamu kan suka anime itu!" kata Kano.

"A-apa? Benarkah?! Aku mau beli! Di toko buku mana?!" tanya Mary antusias. Dasar fujoshi …

"Kasih tau enggak ya …" kata Kano tersenyum jahil.

"Kasih tau dooong~~!"

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau bangeet~~?"

"Mau tau banget~~~~!"

"Kalo gitu, minum dulu tehnya!" kata Kano sambil menunjuk secangkir teh yang ada di meja itu—tentu saja teh itu sudah dibubuhi obat tidur.

Dan untungnya Mary langsung meminum teh itu sampai habis. Mungkin saja dia sangat antusias sampai-sampai menuruti apa kata Kano.

"Jadi, di toko buku mana?!" kata Mary. "Eh .., kok aku ngantuk ya? Hoahem … tidur ah."

Bagus sekali! kano bahagia karena obat itu langsung bereaksi dan membuat Mary tertidur di sofa itu. Kano pun menyiapkan tali di dekat sofa itu setelah memperkirakan dengan baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rencana Kano sudah tersusun rapi. Dia tinggal menunggu Seto yang pulang sebentar lagi. Oh iya, Kano tiba-tiba mempunyai ide yang iseng. Dia memasang kamera untuk merekam kejadian yang akan segera terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Kano memasang kamera itu di tempat ia bersembunyi, yaitu dibalik sofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah sofa tempat Mary tidur. Hihihi, Kano sudah tak sabar akan balas dendamnya.

Betul saja, beberapa saat kemudian Seto datang. Dia langsung menuju dapur. Mungkin untuk mengambil makanan. Kano hanya bisa bersabar di tempat ia bersembunyi.

Setengah jam kemudian. Seto tak kunjung kembali dari dapur. Kano geram. Dia pun memutuskan untuk makan snack di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, kasihan Mary tertidur di sini …" kata Seto ketika dia melihat Mary yang tertidur di sofa. Seto pun berjalan menuju sofa itu, tanpa disadari Kano yang sedang berada di kamar.

Entah ada keajaiban atau apa, ketika Seto melewati tali tersebut, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seto berjalan dengan santai dan menggendong Mary menuju kamar Mary. Seto kasihan melihat Mary yang tidur di sofa. Seperti gelandangan yang mengungsi dari banjir, pikir Seto.

Sementara Seto membawa Mary ke kamar Mary, Kano masih asyik di kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Kido yang tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kano keluar dari kamar. Dia ingin menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanannya. Dia masih ingat tentang jebakannya, tapi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu gembira karena dia mengira bahwa Seto masih belum termakan jebakan yang ia buat. Ia pun dengan sengaja melewati tali itu untuk mengecek apakah jebakannya jitu atau tidak.

Dan … Kano terkena jebakannya sendiri! Dia dijegal tali jebakannya sendiri dan jatuh tepat ke sofa—tepat di atas Kido. Dan apa yang terjadi? Apakah seperti insiden kemarin?

Ternyata lebih dari itu, yaitu bibir Kano dan Kido bertemu langsung—alias BERCIUMAN—dengan _tidak sengaja_! Kido yang tertidur pun merasa ada yang aneh, dia pun langsung bangun dan menemukan bahwa mereka telah berciuman …

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kido heboh.

"A-ah—jangan salah sangka dulu dong! Aku—"

BUAGH! BRUK!

Habislah keutuhan tulang Kano. Semuanya bagai remuk karena menghantam dinding markas mereka.

"—tidak melakukan apapun—aduuuh! Tulangku!" seru Kano mengaduh nyaring.

"Lakukanlah sekali lagi dan kau akan masuk kuburan, Kano!" seru Kido dengan amarah besar seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

BUGH!

Yah, Kano dilempar sepatu.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~! Aku gagaaaal~~! Aku sediiiiih~~!" seru Kano frustasi sambil berlari keluar markas.

.

.

.

.

Kano sudah salah. Dia meninggalakan kameranya dengan keadaan merekam dan tanpa ia sadari—adegan berciuman itu terekam dengan jelas.

Seto yang tidak sengaja menemukan kamera yang terpasang rapi di tripod itu pun langsung penasaran. Dia menghentikan rekamannya dan menonton rekamannya dengan saksama.

"Wah, ini kan pas aku ngebawa Mary ke kamarnya …" kata Seto. Kemudian Seto sampai di adegan _kiss_ yang sangat amat penting dan berharga itu. "Ah, ini—hufth, hahahahaha! Hahahaha! Aduh perutku—ahahahaha!"

Seto ngakak sendiri melihat adegan yang seru itu. Mary yang sudah bangun melihat Seto ngakak sendiri pun menghampiri Seto.

"Ada apa—" belum selesai Mary berkata-kata, Seto langsung menyembunyikan kamera itu di balik badannya.

"Ah, enggak ada apa-apa kok!" kata Seto.

"Oh." kata Mary. Dia pun berlalu.

Setelah memastikan Mary sudah pergi, Seto mengulang adegan tadi dan kembali tertawa. Ah, jika Kano tahu soal ini, pasti Seto sudah dibunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

halooo~~ sarasa suzhumiya hadir lagi di chapter kedua~~

gimana? bagus enggak? humornya dapet? ah, nyatakan saja semuanya di review. oh iya, saya nulis fanfic ini secara kilat karena saya harus menyelesaikan fanfic lain. karena ditulis kilat, sudah pasti ada typo, jadi mohon dimaklumi. kemudian, arigatou sudah membaca fanfic ini! fanfic ini hanya berakhir di sini—kecuali ada request dari reader~~

nah, sampai di sini dulu ya, sekian dan terima kasih, wassalamualaikum wr. wb.~~ #bungkukdalem-dalem


End file.
